John Statley: The Red Werefox
by Twiphase
Summary: Upon Halloween, John Statley received this mysterious package and an invitation to this 'costume' party. and now, John became some kind of werefox and has to figure out what's going on.


**Twiphase**: This is a beta story to see what would happen if John Statley became a werefox. I do not owe Darkstalkers or other details from other form of entertainments. Please enjoy.

_(Time of update: 7/7/2012, 7 o'clock pm)_

* * *

_John Statley: The Red Werefox. Chapter 1:__ Dark Awakening of the Crimson Werefox_

* * *

Upon on a calm Halloween night at England Cornwall, John Statley, a brown haired boy with eyes green as an emerald, was painting his favorite hero robin hood while still waiting for the return of his friend Lilith. Then suddenly, a knock was made upon John's front door. John opened the door and found in front of him was a package no bigger than a bed pillow. John picked it up, went back inside and locked the door behind him. He opened the package and found inside a box with a note attacked to it that says _'Dear, John Stuely. You are invited to the Darkstalker Halloween Party. You must wear this costume to the party. You may only take it off after midnight. Happy Halloween.'_

John opened the box but to only find a pair of dark red baggy chamberlain shorts that kinda looks similar to Gallon's pants plus a hooded dark red chamberlain jacket. There was also a note right next to it that says _'Please remove articles of clothing, underwear optional, before putting this on.' _John became curious why it meant by that but anyway he did as the instructions says. He was now in his boxer shorts as he put on the chamberlain pants, place the straps over his shoulders. Nothing happened so he triend to take it off but for some odd reason they won't come off.

He tried and tried but he still can't take them off. That's when he felt something weird from inside as the feeling spread to the tips of his fingers and toes. He looked down and stare in awe as black, red, and white fur began to sprout like wildfire throughout the body while the painful parts of the transformation began. A long painful transformation details short, John lay on the ground not noticing his new form. He got up and wondered what just happened. That's when he noticed his hand...

**John:** "(O_O! What the...)"

John quickly got up and then looked at his reflection in a almost jaw dropping awe. What stood in his reflection is a different color schemed (based on the 'Colorist' nomenclature chart #2) version of Gallon. Basically, instead of blue, John's fur is red, instead of white, John's lower muscular arms and legs are black, and instead of yellow, John's werefox eyes are as violet as an onyx. John is freaking out that he has a tail now.

John quickly rushed to the package to see if there is something else that might explain what's going on. So far, nothing, but the hooded dark red chamberlain jacket that matches his armored pants, was in the box. At the moment of almost giving up, a glow radiance from his pocket as a piece of paper arose from the pocket and landed on his hand/paw. The note says: _If you wish to know, please attend at the Darkstalker Halloween Party as instructed and I'll tell you everything you wish to know. The party will be at the old abandoned mansion on top of a creepy hill on the outskirts of Cornwall. See ya soon'_ and a jack-o'-lantern smiley face. John then decided to go to the party as he grabbed his new chamberlain jacket and a pair of shoes, because he is not planning on getting a cold when he turns back into a human, as he walks out of the door.

John manage to get to the outskirts of Cornwall without being spotted as he walk towards the mansion where the party is. He enters the foyer as the door slammed itself shut behind him making Jogn's tail temporary go on end like a frightened kitten. After calming down, he heard some f-faint music. He wanders the hallways and staircases as the music grows stronger until he stumble in a hallway with a bright light at the end. He could have sworn he saw a shadowy figure. He walked towards the end of the hallway as he heard a faint voice saying something about presenting followed by a name. As he finally got at the end of the hallway and into the bright light, the now loud voice spoke...

**Announcer: " **Presenting: John Statley: The Red Werefox"

That made every darkstalker in the room gasp and stare at the never seen before werefox. John just put on a brave poker face as he walked down the big and fancy staircase while still being stared at mostly every darkstalker present. John just ignore the stares as he search for the one who sent him the package and that weird invitation to begin with. John just hopes its not to late...

To Be Continued

* * *

**Twiphase:** Please Review. p.s. those who wish to PM me in helping me improving this story be my guest.


End file.
